


The Night Fate Intervened

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dittany, F/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: He wasn’t sure how he had ended up face first in the snow, but when Tony realized where he was, he knew he couldn’t pass up the chance to fix things with Pansy. His only fear was that she wouldn’t feel the same.





	The Night Fate Intervened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: I am back with story number 4 out of my 6! This one is a completely new pairing for me and in fact its the first time I've written one of these two characters. So I'll apologize right off the bat if Tony's a little OOC here. He's not one of the characters I'm used to writing in the Marvel universe. 
> 
> That being said, this story was written for the wonderful GaeilgeRua without whom many of my stories would be less than ready for public consumption. I hope you enjoy this little tale! I had a lot of fun writing it and it has given me a few ideas potentially, but I won't make any promises for anything coming soon. 
> 
> This story was self-betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find as you read along. 
> 
> The prompt this was based on was: He wasn't sure how he ended up in her home, but he's not about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little tale! I'll see you soon with another story! 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It was cold. That was the first thing Tony noticed as his eyes fluttered open. The second thing was that there was white stuff surrounding him on the ground and it was starting to land in a thin layer on his chest. Puzzled by the situation, he furrowed his brow and brushed his hand over his chest, pushing the stuff off. 

His hand was wet. He shook his head with a laugh and pushed himself up into a seated position. What on earth was he doing outside? Looking around, he wasn’t entirely sure where he was, but it felt eerily familiar. Almost as though he had been here time and time again. 

Deciding that it wasn’t going to do him any good to just keep sitting there being snowed on, he got up off the ground and started to investigate his surroundings. He made his way towards a light that he spotted off in the distance. Hopefully, that light meant that there was civilization somewhere. It was becoming increasingly noticeable that it had been a poor decision to leave his suit at home this morning. Although, he was starting to wonder what had happened to his phone when he landed. 

He patted down his pockets until he found it tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. Crossing his fingers, on the one hand, he slipped the other into the pocket and pulled out his phone. He really didn’t have time to deal with a shattered screen right now. He had other concerns like where the hell he was at the current moment. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as he flipped the phone over and revealed the screen. 

“Damn it,” he mumbled, taking in the shattered screen. So much for the use of GPS to track where his current location was. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he sighed and carded a hand through his damp hair as he made his way towards the light. 

After walking a fair distance, he found himself emerging from a rather wooded area to a quaint little suburb. It reminded him of a neighborhood that Pepper had shown him at one point when they were still together. He smiled at the thought of her but knew that there was never a chance for them to be truly happy after everything they had been through. There was just too much history there for them to try and look past. 

As he walked further into the suburb, he started to realize that he did know where he was. A somewhat close, or at least he considered her close, lived near here. He smiled to himself and made his way to her front door. Something brought him here, and maybe it was to be able to see her. He could only hope anyways. 

Soon he was standing on her doorstep, unsure of whether or not he should knock. She’d probably tell him to leave her the hell alone since they hadn’t exactly left things on the best of terms the last time they spoke. Regardless of all that, he was here now and wanted to make things right by her.  

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and rapped his knuckles against the door. The worst she could do was slam the door in his face, so realistically what could knocking hurt? 

A few moments later, the door swung open and the raven-haired beauty of his current affection was standing in front of him. He plastered his best smile on his face as he waited for her to say something. 

“Damn, I thought you were the pizza guy,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here? The last time we spoke, you made your feelings quite clear.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Pansy,” Tony replied, tilting his head to the side with a cocky smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “I’ll be honest and sa-”

“That would be a first,” she said, rolling her eyes and cutting him off. 

“As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted,” Tony huffed, “I’m not sure how I got here. I woke up in the woods down that way.” He motioned in the direction that he had come from with his head. 

Pansy glanced over, but overall didn’t really respond. 

“But when I started making my way towards the lights, I recognized where I was, and I was hoping you might at least let me inside to use your phone,” he said, carding a hand through his hair. 

“What's wrong with your phone and where’s your suit?” Pansy replied, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. She wasn’t sure whether to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth or not. It wouldn’t have been the first time that he had lied to her about his reasons for being somewhere.

“Parkinson, can we continue the inquisition of questions inside? It’s freezing out here,” Tony said with a heavy sigh, taking a step closer to where she stood in the doorway. He lifted his eyes to meet hers and hoped that there was still some kindness towards him left in her heart. 

With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Pansy stepped aside and ushered Tony inside, closing the door quickly behind him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned back against the door and watched him attempt to warm up in the small entryway. She noticed the bags under his eyes and the bruise that was starting to form on the corner of his face. He looked like hell, but damn if she wasn’t still slightly attracted to him. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened to you now, Stark? Or do I have to wait until you’re nice and toasty?” she scoffed, moving away from the door and back into the sitting room of her small cottage. She collapsed down on the couch and waited for him to follow. 

Tony looked at her with a furrowed brow and slowly made his way into the sitting room, taking up the chair that sat opposite of where she had made herself comfortable. In the corner, he noticed her Christmas decorations and slowly the day’s events started to flood his memory.

“Son of a bit-” he mumbled, pressing the palm of his hands into his eye sockets and rubbing his head. Every part of his body that hadn’t hurt when he had woken up in the woods was now throbbing, especially his head at that moment. 

Concerned for her friend, Pansy pushed herself up out of the chair and crossed the small space between. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and gently rested her other hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay, Tony? What do you need me to get you?” 

“A second chance,” Tony mumbled, lowering his hands from his eyes and finding Pansy’s staring into his. He started to lean in to kiss her, only to have her pull away quickly and fall back onto her haunches. 

She smacked him on the shoulder. “You scared the piss out of me. I thought you were seriously hurt and here you are just using it as an excuse. I can’t believe you would stoop this low, Tony.” 

He reached forward, cupping her cheek with his hand and forcing her to look at him. “I’m not faking the fact that I’m hurt. I don’t know what happened to me tonight. The memories are coming back in small flashes, but all I do know is that whatever the hell happened to me tonight brought me here. And I’m glad that it did.” 

Taken aback by his honesty, Pansy furrowed her brow at him briefly before resting a hand on his knee. “What do you mean you’re glad that it did?” 

Tony smirked at the sparkle that he noticed in the corner of her eye. He figured that would strike a chord with her and he only hoped that he’d be able to continue playing that same melody. “I hated the way that we left things the last time we spoke. To be frank, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t slam the door in my face earlier.”

Pansy tossed her head back with a laugh and nodded. “I can’t say the thought didn’t cross my mind.” 

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you had,” Tony replied, scrubbing a hand over his face and wincing slightly when he brushed over the bruise. 

“Let me get you something for that.” Pansy sighed and pushed herself up off her knees. Leaving him in the sitting room, she made her way into the kitchen and rummaged around in her cupboards. Pansy had to have some dittany around here somewhere. She was continually hurting herself on accident in the kitchen. Muggle utensils and cooking appliances were still items that she was getting used to. 

After pulling everything out of her cupboard, she finally found the dittany. How it was the last thing she had managed to pull out of there was beyond her, but she was glad she found it. With a slight spring in her step, she made her way back into the sitting room and took back her place on the floor beside him. She leaned up on her knees and poured some of the dittany onto a flannel. Gently she pressed it against his bruise. 

“Damn that hurts,” Tony hissed, gritting his teeth as he plastered a fake smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

“I suppose you’re welcome,” Pansy said with a sigh, lowering herself back down on her haunches and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Now what were you saying about being glad I let you into my house on Christmas Eve?” 

Tony chuckled and nodded his head. “Like I said, I hated the way we left things because I wasn't honest with you. It felt like the only way to make things better would be to push you out of my life and try to forget that I ever had feelings of any kind for you.” 

Pansy opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she noticed the gentle hand he had placed on her shoulder. She smiled softly and lifted her eyes to meet his once more. 

“But I couldn’t forget,” Tony said, leaning in to rest his forehead against Pansy’s. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed softly against hers. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek and smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. 

Softly, he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking permission to answer. With a breathy sigh escaping her lips and allowing him entrance, Tony smiled as he slipped his tongue between her lips and caressed her tongue gently. 

After a few moments, they finally broke apart. They rested their foreheads against each other and took a series of deep breaths to steady themselves. Tony was the first to pull away, and as he did, Pansy tilted her head back to meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you about how I felt,” he said, his eyes searching hers for a hope that she could forgive him. 

“I’m sorry I let you think you could get away with lying,” she replied, pushing herself up off the floor and settling herself in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips crashed into his as her fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

With all of his might, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and rose up from the chair. Slowly Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip around his neck. Neither one of them willing to break the kiss. 

Carrying her back to where he remembered her bedroom to be, Tony opened the door to the room, and the pair made their way inside. Tony kicked the door shut behind them and tossed her on the bed. 

There was something in the air that had brought him here tonight, and he wasn’t about to waste any more time talking. When fate intervened, it wasn’t worth arguing anymore. It was time to push all those negative feelings aside and hope that everything worked out for the best. And that was precisely what Pansy and Tony planned to do for the rest of their evening. 


End file.
